Modern computer systems typically include some form of a memory device which stores information. During system operation, a processor may issue access commands to the memory device to access the stored information. The access commands issued by the processor may include read and write commands. For each received access command, the memory device may process the received access command and use the access command to access a memory array which contains the information stored by the memory device.
Many electronic applications use a set of integrated circuit (IC) chips that are packaged together, for example, on a common printed circuit board (PCB). For example, many applications call for a processor and one or more types of memory, such as volatile memory (e.g., dynamic random access memory, or DRAM) and non-volatile (e.g., flash) memory, to be included on the same PC board. It is sometimes more cost effective to package these integrated circuits together into a single multi-chip package (MCP, which may also be referred to as a multi-chip module, or MCM), that allows tight integration of the devices and occupies less space on a printed circuit (PC) board.